bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Shadowfox96/Class of Brave Frontier chap. 1
(Greetings everyone I'm a new member of the wiki and a BF summoner for 2-3 months and decided to create this fan fic,the first I've decided to publish, and a side note most of the units in this fan fic will have attained their 6* form or 5* for the vortex units or mock units, anyways many thanks for taking the time to read it) Ask almost anyone in highschool or college and they'll tell you that classes are important for our lives but are a major pain to go through and in a highschool English class that couldn't be more true. As the teacher was explaineing to everyone the importance of an essay, Riku Yamamoto starred out the window bored out of his mind, as he was about slip into sleep his phone vibrated. When he checked it his notification had his Brave Frontier app say 'The Vortex is in peril! Are you strong enough to venter forth and discover the cause?' He had figured that the devs had put in a new dungeon for everyone, he unlocked his phone to play and when he did it released a vortex of some sort and it raged throughtout the classroom and sucking up all the students and then disappered. The teacher,who hid behind his desk peeped over to see if it was safe and discovered that all 33 students had disappered "Oh that can't be good...." he said -Mistral, Brezzy Beach- The smell of sea water soon flooded Riku's nostrols and he slowly began to wake up and open his eyes. He scaned his surroundings in hopes of finding something he can head to but nothing of the sort could be seen from where he was on the beach. "Where the hell am I?" he said and began to get up and head one way or the other thinking that there should be a village on the beach. In the distance stood a figure who spotted Riku and said "Target acquried,we must begine to approach him with the upmost caution." "Why?" asked another figure that walked up to the left of the first . "He already knows who we are." "I think she means so we don't attract any unwanted attention." a third said as she walked to the right of the first. "Then tell that to him." the second said and the looked to see Riku yelling "Hello!?!" over and over as he walked down the beach "Correction target is in danger, Hostiles: 5-20 Sahuagins emerging from out the sea." the first said and ran forth to Riku. "So much for unwanted attention." the third said as she called forth a giant plant to carry her to him "And here comes the fun part." the second said as she ran towards him. Riku was tired of yelling when a tridant struck the ground next to him, he looked to see the Sahuagins coming to shore. He decided to run for it even though he just used up most of his breath, he didn't get far as one of the fishmen threw its tridant find its mark in Riku's leg. He fell onto the sandy ground 'Not good not good!' he thought as he tried desperatly to remove the tridant frrom his leg, but the Sahuagin that threw it was already ontop of him. It picked him up and opened his mouth revealing hundreds of razor sharp teeth made to rip flesh from bone, but before it could sink its teeth into Riku the plant emerged from the ground along with bit its head off. Riku fell back onto the ground and a voice behind him said "You'll make excellent plant food," He turned to see a green and red haired lady standing there "Oh no not you the fish my plant just ate. "W-who are you?" he asked and all he got in response was a smile from her and her telling him he already knew who she was. As he starred at his savior the other Sahuagins were being devastated by a pair of blonds, one who wore white armor and held an energy sword and blaster, and one in red armor with an axe in each hand "Nal were going to get more company soon get him out off here already!" the one in red yelled "You don't have to shout." Nal said and grabbed Riku and tossed him into the plants mouth dispite his plea of not. "Sorry but this is the fastest way ." she told him after the plants mouth closed, she then looked to the pair of blonds and said "Bring back dinner if your planing on staying." and with that she got onto the plant and it submerged its self back underground. Back to back the blond in white asked "Was that a smart idea to have her leave with him?" to which the blond in red answered "It'll be fine she knows better than to outrght kill him, hes our summoner after all." she then licked her lips and said "Besides she said we have to get dinner and I've never had grilled Sahuagin before." -Village of the Venturer- The plant after some time emerged from the ground infront of a house, Nal jumped off the plant and entered the house, "I'm home." she annouunced "Welcome back." a purple haired girl in red and playing with a winged cat said with a smile "Where's Lilith, Michele, and Riku?" "Lilith and Michele are getting seafood for dinner, as for Riku ..." she started and ended with a snap off her fingers the plant barfed up Riku "Urgh...." he moaned "Did you need to do that to him?" she asked with slight disgust of the plant goo on him "Hey she yelled get him out of here, not get him out of here clean and unharmed. If you need me I'm in the back tending to my garden of carnivorous plants and flowers." and with that she headed out the back "*sigh* I doubt you would haved listened even if she said that." she then got up, walked over to Riku and helped him over to a bath. Once there he duncked himself into the warm water as the girl tended to his wounds."This should hold for a bit and I think staying off that leg until it full heals from what the tridant tore out of your leg when I pulled it out and aplogiezs about Nalmika, she sometimes acts like that to thoses she cares for." she said as she wrapped his leg in cloth to stop any bleeding "Thank you, I'm truly grateful for all you've done for me." he said "Its nothing really." "By the way I never caught your name." "You don't know who I am?" "Not really." he said confused and thinking where they had met before. The girl smiled and said "I'm Ulkina silly." "Huh?" was all he could say when he heard that. -several minutes of explanation later- "So that notification I got opened up the vortex sucked me into the game and now the only way I can get out is find out whats wrong with the vortex gates, fix it, and only then will I get a chance to return back to my normal life?" he said while tryoing to wrap his head around the whole think "Pretty much, sorry if its to much to take in on your first night in Grand Gaia." Ulkina said "Its fine you don't have to aplogize but I feel like I've heard this story before." he said as they continued to drift into a random conversation the door creacked open alittle and a deep voice asked "Ulkina are you two done in there?" "Yes were almost done Rowgen, you can come inside if you want." Ulkina said and the door opened and a female voice saying "I-i don't think its a good idea to walkin to a bath while someone still using it!" "Come on the girl said it was fine and he pulled in a pinked haired girl into the bath "Ahh isin't she cute." Ulkina said while Riku struggled idoticly to stand up and when when he did he yelled "Yui!?!" "R-riku!?!" Yui yelled back "Dude have some decency and put some clothes on." Rowgen said with his head turned "Please!" Ulkina said with both her hands covering her red face and figers open. Category:Blog posts